


Dark Paradise

by nohyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuck/pseuds/nohyuck
Summary: When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it.





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> listening to dark paradise by lana del rey too much ,, enjoy this lowkey possessive jeno and his princess :3

Jeno strides into the penthouse suite with a spring in his step despite the six hours long flight that had taken him from Singapore and back to Seoul, expecting a warm welcome after a business call had taken him five days away from home.

It’s late into the night so he’s not surprised there’s isn’t a bevy of noise from the servants that usually work in the upper floor of his penthouse, but this kind of silent is peculiar.

Each floor of the penthouse always has one or two servants available at all times if they ever need anything so he anticipated at least someone making their presence known to him. 

But it’s like a ghost town in here.

Just as his plane had landed earlier, his head of security, Johnny, had reported nothing of interest in the last couple of days beside the usual small scuffles of discontent from other Jopok groups whenever he leaves Seoul and the GPS monitor on his cell phone told him that his target of interest had barely left the penthouse, only for school and monitor outings.   

Jeno moves deeper into the penthouse; the rooms are flooded in with light as he navigates through the labyrinthine hallways of the place.

It’s soon enough that he spots Yerim anxiously walking back and forth in one of the living areas that lead into a three-bedroom hallway. She looks fray and tired, frantically pacing across the hard floor that Jeno is surprised there isn’t a permeate itch mark on his floor already with the way she’s going at it.  

“How’s my princess?” he asks her in lieu of a greeting, leaning against a wall as he carefully observes her.

If it was anything life-threatening or worrisome, Jeno would have been notified right away and rushed back but if Yerim didn’t bother to contact him than—

Startles, Yerim immediately stops and drops her head. “Welcome back, sir,” she says with a grimace. “He’s—“

A loud crash comes from inside one of the bedrooms in the penthouse draws their attention.

Yerim winces as she looks in the direction of the noise. “He hasn’t been feeling well since this morning,” she says, and by the continuous violent crash that’s coming from inside his princess’s bedroom, that’s putting it mildly.

“Ah,” Jeno says in revelation. “He’s sulking I see.” That he can definitely deal with.

When Jeno makes a move toward the path of the commotion, Yerim’s eyes widen. “Sir, I don’t think you should-” she protests but Jeno quickly waves her off. 

“I’ll handle it,” he says and dismisses her from the area after telling her to sort out the gifts he had brought back from his trip that left in the floor below them.

Yerim looks turn for a second before relief set in at the thought of finally be relieved of her duty and not having to deal with a headache in the room. He honestly doesn’t pay her enough.

The closer he gets to the disturbance, the louder the bangs and thumps are met with equal force until he’s standing in front of a double tinted glass door and pushes his way in without any vocal invitation.

“I told you to get out!” his princess says, voice pitch loud and high enough to wake their neighbours if they actually had any. 

“Do you plan to break everything in here,” he says, sauntering into the room.  

Jaemin pulls to a stop, his attention shortly diverting from his task of destroying his entire bedroom. He is holding a gorgeously painted gold and silver Chinese porcelain vase above his head and looks just about to let it meet the floor.

Seizing the moment of reprieve from Jaemin’s tantrum, Jeno surveys the entire room, taking in the chaos left in Jaemin’s wake. It’s like being caught in the aftermath of a tornado, glasses and pieces of porcelain strung across the floor and Jaemin is in the eye of the storm. The entire room is a disaster zone, curtains ripped out of its place, chairs flipped over, a table overturned, pillows shredded and the comforter discarded on the side like trash but the only place of relative peace and left barren of debris is where Jaemin is currently standing.

Mentally gauging the damages, Jeno expects tomorrow will be busy for the Lee’s household. He will have to have everything clean up before he can have the Yerim and the others properly start the redecorating and replacing all the things Jaemin had destroyed. He’ll also have to move Jaemin into another room temporary while they’re at it, which definitely won’t go well with him but Jaemin was the one who put himself out of a bedroom in the first place so he’s going to have to put up and shut up about it.

And by the fierce glare Jaemin is shooting at him currently, he’s probably more annoyed at Jeno’s for having distracted thoughts and not paying him any attention than the fact he’s without a bed right now.

But before Jeno can even think of a respond, Jaemin turns his focus from breaking his bedroom to breaking Jeno’s  _face_  instead as he tosses the vase across the room and right at Jeno’s head and Jeno, because he knows his princess well enough by now, deftly ducks out of the way.

The vase collides against the wall just right behind him but Jeno doesn’t even flinch, even when it nearly mash his head in. “That’s quite a welcoming,” he comments idly, looking over his shoulder to see pieces of porcelain he got from Beijing for Jaemin. “And there go your favourite vase.”

Jaemin crunches his face up in annoyance but holds back a biting response to his comment—which is a first. “What did you do to Jiwon?!” he demands instead, flushed with angry red that stained his cheeks like the brushstroke of a paintbrush. His eyes are lit up like a wildfire scorching the land—furious, dangerous, and utterly beautiful. “He’d been missing for three days now and nobody heard a single word from him since then! If there’s anyone who can make someone disappear without a trace it’s you.”

He levels Jeno a suspicious glare and Jeno only smiles as his carefully eyes roam over Jaemin, drinking in every inch of him that Jeno had missed out on when he was away. Pixelated screens don’t do his princess justice.

In his white silk pyjamas, Jaemin stands in stark contrast against the lush red furnishings of the room as though there it is in front of him is a large canvas painted over by a deep crimson hue but only in the centre of it is there still an unblemished white, free of taint.

He is Na Jaemin, Jeno’s princess—temperamental, ill-nature, and oh so lovely and untouched.

“Jeno,” Jaemin snaps again when Jeno still hasn’t responded to him, too busy admiring his princess.

Jeno pulls himself out of the inspection and hums thoughtfully. “Oh, you mean that rat that hung around you like a bad odour,” he says, shrugging. “I had a little talk with him and now he’s spending some time with the fishes in Han River.”  

Jaemin’s freezes, shocked and horror written over his face. “What did you-?” He shakes his head in disbelief. “Why would you do that? He didn’t even do anything to you!”

“Now, did you think I wouldn’t have eyes and ears here even when I’m not in the same country as you?” Jeno muses, the corners of his lip curving upward. It’s a smile but with all the biting sharp edge of a knife. “Everything that you do and everything that you are is mine since the day you forfeit your life to me. From the tip of your hair and to the very air you breathe—those are mine and mine alone.  So imagine my surprise to hear that someone has been trying to get close to my princess.”

Jaemin isn’t cowed one bit, he meets Jeno’s gaze dead on. “Am I not allow to have any friends?” he demands hotly, hands curling at his side.

Jeno tilts his head reflectively as Jaemin glowers at him. “Friends you can certainly have,” he finally answers. “I don’t like it but I’ll tolerate them for you. What I can’t stand though is trash that dares to covet above their station. He lay his hand on you and now he’s paying the price for it.”

And that’s when Jaemin’s face  _breaks_ , his mask of defiant falling apart at the news of his friend’s fate. “Is he—” he chokes out, voice trembling, “is he dead?”

“What do you think?” Jeno asks, looking at Jaemin expectedly.  

Jaemin’s eyes are wet with undisturbed tears but not a single of them fall, and the glare he manages to shoot back at Jeno’s non-answer tell all Jeno needs to know. He doesn’t cry, absolutely  _won’t_ —good because a dirty rodent like Lee Jiwon doesn’t deserve any of Jaemin’s tears.

“That I should know better by now,” Jaemin admits softly, looking away.

Jeno sighs, scratching the side of his head. Sometimes planning a corporate takeover or interfering and destroying other Jopok group projects is so much easier than dealing with Jaemin’s emotional bouts.

But Jeno is not one to let Jaemin’s stew in despair over another person, let alone an insignificant rat that wouldn’t even ping on Jeno’s radar if he hadn’t heard from one of Jaemin’s guards about Jiwon trying to make a pass at his Jaemin.

He moves toward Jaemin and kicks the debris out of the way, clearing a path to Jaemin.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jeno says as he approaches Jaemin.

Jaemin’s lips flatten out in an impressed line, looking like he’s about to bite Jeno’s hand off if he reaches any closer but Jeno is not deterred. He strolls over and abruptly scoops Jaemin up in a bridal’s carry much to his shock, giving Jaemin no time to react.

“Jeno!” Jaemin yelps scandalized. “Let me down!”

Jeno snorts. “Don’t be stupid, there is still glass on the floor,” he says, holding Jaemin firmly as he carefully navigates his way through the mess that Jaemin created.  

Glaring at Jeno in defiant, Jaemin looks like he’s about to bolt from Jeno’s arms but when Jeno grips on him only tighten further in warning because Jeno can be gentle but he’s not  _kind_. Jaemin quiets down eventually and lets Jeno’s carry him out and into the living area outside of his room, without much of a struggle.

He gently places Jaemin down on a love seat and drops down on his knee in front of Jaemin even as he hears Jaemin’s gasp. He pulls up Jaemin’s left foot and places on his thigh.

“Jeno! What are you doing?” he demands, trying to draw back his captive leg but Jeno’s grip on it anchor it in place. He kicks the other foot out in further protest, violently struggling against Jeno’s hold on him.

“Let me see,” Jeno grunts when Jaemin’s free foot collides with his thigh again. He grabs it and clamps it still with his other hand as he carefully checks over the one in his grasp, trapping Jaemin’s completely even as he fights it. When that is done, he examines the other foot looking for any marks or blood on it.

Thankfully, there isn’t any noticeable cut on the sole of Jaemin’s feet. Jaemin’s tantrum set fit to threw the room into chaos to match his mood but at least he hadn’t injured himself in the process.

He releases Jaemin’s feet and draws up, towering over Jaemin’s sitting figure. Jaemin has his knees up as a shield between him and Jeno and curling deeper into the loveseat even as he stares evenly at Jeno.

Jeno leans down and braces his arms on either side of Jaemin’s head. “Since we finally got that all out of the way, may I have my welcome home kiss now?” he asks, waggling his brows.

Jaemin frowns, pausing momentarily as though in conflict and then turns away—denying Jeno’s his due.

He laughs, as if his princess would ever make anything easy for him. Now that would be a joke of the century.

“You know I won’t ask again,” he says casually, and though there’s a lightness to his tone, the underlying warning underneath his words make it obvious that he won’t take no for an answer.

The question was only given because Jeno was being polite, a gentleman even, but what does he need permission for when what is given has always been his to take?

But Jeno won’t push for it because it isn’t as fun as seeing Jaemin finally giving in, surrendering to him completely, so he watches and waits.

Jaemin draws his lower lip between his teeth, chewing on it in thought. He plays with the cuff of his shirt and looks pass Jeno’s head.

It’s a minute or two of silent and Jaemin’s finding the walls behind Jeno much more interesting than what Jeno had suggested that he finally drops his feet down to the floor again and shots a hand out to grip the front of Jeno’s shirt forcibly.

One of the Jeno’s buttons nearly come off if in Jaemin’s haste and if it wasn’t such a highly made Saint Lauren’s silk shirt, Jeno would have expected it to be ripped.

Jaemin yanks Jeno in not too gently but the press of his lips are soft and sweet against Jeno. His tongue peeking through and Jeno barely has a taste of it before he draws it back. He plants a kiss at the corner of Jeno’s lips and teasingly chews on Jeno’s bottom lip but it just isn’t enough. So when Jaemin seems to be done and starts pulling away, Jeno seizes him by his nape and keeps him in place.

He pries open Jaemin’s lips and pushes his way inside, devouring every taste of Jaemin until finally, Jaemin quietly submits to his hunger and opens up to him like a flower in bloom, leaning into his kiss and letting Jeno take what is rightfully his.  

Jeno draws back slightly, letting Jaemin catches his breath but not long enough that Jaemin thinks they’re done. He leans in again, pressing so close to Jaemin that the smouldering fire in Jaemin’s eyes looks like stars that burn only for Jeno. “I’m home, princess,” he murmurs against Jaemin’s lips. “And I miss you dreadfully.”

Jaemin doesn’t respond to his declaration but the grip on Jeno’s shirt only tightens further, holding him in place as though he was afraid to let Jeno go. What Jaemin refuse to say with his words, his action speaks loud enough to swallow any noise.   

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it so i know to keep writing!! <333 thank you n happy nomin days!


End file.
